When disk-shaped components, such as wheels, are to be made for toys out of soft material, such as platic or wood, such wheels are conventionally chucked in and turned on lathes which requires considerable time and close tolerance work to achieve wheels of substantially the same dimensions both axially and radially. Accordingly, a need exists for structure whereby wheels and other disk-shaped objects may be radially cut from soft material such as plastics and wood and in a manner such that the wheels may be cut from flat stock.
Examples of previously known cutters, including some of the general structure and operational features of the instant invention, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 289,126, 769,200, 970,789, 2,551,887, 2,582,574 and 2,811,184.